Terriermon Rock!
by doggiepaws
Summary: An on going series of the stories of a Terriermon in a digi band who helps save the digital world without relizing it! Join Terriermon and the band in Terriermon Rock!


Terriermon Rock Episode 1.  
  
Terriermon walked along the digital world. He had no digidestened no friends. He was alone at the moment. He was a very good fighter but he would say Its nothing to brag about it you asked.But he did play a mean gutair! No kidding! He was in fact heading to primary village to auditoin to join a digi band. He walked up to the building and saw many other digimon there.  
  
"Hey Im auditioning for lead singer." He said walking up to the judge of whod be in the band with his rock gutaiur.  
  
"Youve got competetion." Said the judge noding twords a large group of punk looking digimon.  
  
"Sure." Said terriermon with a grin.  
  
An hour later they had not yet found the lead singer. It was Terriermons turn up. He walked calmly onto the stage.  
  
"Just Do Your Best." Said the judge. Terriermon had thrown the music twords the other digimon who had made the cut for the other band positions. The drummer,a female Black Terriermon,The back up singers and gutairists a Male Veemon and a Male Impmon,The keybaord was a Female Gatomon. They reviewed the music and nodded.  
  
Terriermon started playing and singing "If we take our time,and we stick together everything we do will go our way,and if we try now and forever nomatter what comes next well be ok,"  
  
They all started there parts with terriermon. "Lets Kick it out! To show them all the things that we can do! Lets kick it up another notch tomorrow! Lets kick it out! Cuz they havent seen the last of me and you! Lets kick it out together!"  
  
Then terriermon sang with his gutair still going. "I relieze whats on the surface,Aint picture perfect But that dont mean a thing! One thing I know that theres a purpose and like the circus were hanging from the rings!"  
  
They started again"Lets Kick it out! To show them all the things that we can do! Lets kick it up another notch tomorrow! Lets kick it out! Cuz they havent seen the last of me and you! Lets kick it out together!Together! Na na na na,na na na na,na na na na na."  
  
Then terriermon went again."I have no doubt this situation will mend and will enjoy another day!!"  
  
Then they went again together. "Lets Kick it out! To show them all the things that we can do! Lets kick it up another notch tomorrow! Lets kick it out! Cuz they havent seen the last of me and you! Lets kick it out together!Together! Lets Kick it out! To show them all the things that we can do! Lets kick it up another notch tomorrow! Lets kick it out! Cuz they havent seen the last of me and you! Lets kick it out together!"  
  
And the song ended. The judge got up and claped."YOUR IN!" He cried, and terriermon smiled as the other lead singer candidates walked out.  
  
"Thanks" Said terriermon. After meeting the other band members and shaing paws and claws they were off to the forest to set up for there first concert when........  
  
"MY GUTUIAR!' Cried Terriermon. "I left it at primary village!" He ran off twords primary village.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Black Terriermon after him. He stoped and looked at her.  
  
"The concert is in six hours!" She said.  
  
"Ill be back! I promise!" He said and ran off twords the village. When he got there he had a big surprise. There was an evil digimon attacking the eggs in primary villige! He couldnt let it happen so he dashed twords it.  
  
"HOLD IT!" He yeled at the digimon.  
  
It turned and looked at him. "INFERNO BLASTER!" It yelled and hit Terriermon with a blast of fire.  
  
Terriermon got back up somewhat woozy. "BUNNY BLAST!" He yelled hitting the digimon who tried to hit him with its tail. Terriermon doged it.  
  
"TERRIER TORNADO!" He hit the digimon hard and the digimon rolled along the ground.  
  
"INFERNO BLAST!" It yelled getting up weakly.  
  
"Ha you missed BADLY! BUNNY BLAST!" Yelled Terriermon as the digimon was hit with the blast.  
  
"Ill be back puny!" Said the digimon before stagering away.  
  
The digimon were all happy and followed terriermion to his concert and were ready to see if he could sing as well as he could fight. Terriermon now reunited with his gutair and redy to go stood and stage and again tossed each member of the band a music sheet. After all the digimon in the audince had bought there consessions and payed for coming to the concert they were ready to play there music.  
  
The drums started and then the band," Hey digimon hey digimon monster friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey digimon chapions of the digital world,Hey digimon hey digimon ultimate friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey diogimon champions of the digital world!"  
  
Terriermon started his little rap solo."Seven young kids go to camp for the summer and wind up livin in a digital land were everyone gets to meet his own digi monster a digital compainion a digital friend,a digimon in training will digivolve to rookie and digivolve to champion and ultimate too.Im gonna save the digital world for me Im gonna save the digital world for you!"  
  
They sang together again," Hey digimon hey digimon monster friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey digimon chapions of the digital world,Hey digimon hey digimon ultimate friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey diogimon champions of the digital world!"  
  
Then Terriermon started another little rap solo,"The digiworld is safe in the digimons hands what the rookie cant do the champoin can when a digimon fights the digimon wins,a digimon is gonna find the stregth within,a digimon is always gonna be your friend a digimon is gonna be there till the end and everybody knows when things go wrong thats when the digimon is gonna be strong!"  
  
Gatomon did her keybaord solo bit in the song then they sang again."Hey digimon hey digimon"Gatomon played some,"Hey digimon Hey digimon" Gatomon played a bit more then they sang ," Hey digimon hey digimon monster friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey digimon chapions of the digital world,Hey digimon hey digimon ultimate friends to the boys and girls hey digimon hey diogimon champions of the digital world!"  
  
And the song ended,the crowd went wild. Tune in next time to see what new adventures will happen with Terriermon and the band in TERRIERMON ROCK! ((seriosly there will be more)) 


End file.
